You Watanabe
A second-year student and Chika's classmate. Good enough at the high dive to qualify for the national team. A sporty type whose hobby is weight training, she tends to take action without thinking matters over first. Her father captains a ferry, and her dream is to have his job someday. = Cards = Rares Above: Added on January 31, 2016. Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on December 31, 2016. Above: Added on July 15, 2017. Above: Added on September 30, 2017. Above: Added on January 31, 2018. Above: Special recruitment and in Seal Shop for April Fool's 2018. Super Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Kenkyuu ga Hitsuyou Desu event. Above: Added on September 15, 2016. Above: Added on October 15, 2016. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Score Match Round 28 event. Above: Added on November 15, 2016. Above: Added on December 31, 2016. Above: Added on February 28, 2017. Above: Added on April 15, 2017. Above: Added on April 30, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Medley Festival Round 17 event. Above: Added on June 30, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Score Match Round 33 event. Above: Added on September 30, 2017. Above: Added on November 15, 2017. Above: Added on December 15, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Okorinbo Taikai event. Above: Added on February 28, 2018. Above: Added on March 31, 2018. Above: Available as an assignment reward from April 30, 2018 to May 15, 2018 in celebration of HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL. Above: Added on July 15, 2018. Above: Added on August 15, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Friendly Match Round 8 event. Above: Added on September 15, 2018. Above: Added on November 30, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Tasukete agetai kono uta de event. Above: Added on January 31, 2019. Super Super Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on August 15, 2016. Above: Added on February 15, 2017. Above: Added on August 15, 2017. Above: Special Izu-Mito Sea Paradise collaboration reward. Above: Added on January 15, 2018. Above: Special Real Escape Game collaboration reward. Above: Added on May 15, 2018. Above: Special Aqours' 3rd Live collaboration reward. Above: Special Fuji-Q collaboration reward. Above: Added on September 10, 2018. Above: Added on October 6, 2018. Above: Added on October 15, 2018. Above: Added on December 31, 2018. Ultra Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on November 30, 2016. Pairs with Kunikida Hanamaru (Christmas Ver.). Above: Awarded as a login bonus as part of the thirty million players worldwide Winter Vacation campaign. Above: Added on June 15, 2017. Pairs with Takami Chika (Time Traveler Ver.). Above: Added on August 31, 2017. Pairs with Sakurauchi Riko (Wonderland Ver.). Above: Limited UR from the 40 million players worldwide campaign. Above: Added on January 31, 2018. Pairs with Pairs with Kurosawa Dia (Valentine's Ver. (Part 2)). Above: Limited UR in celebration of LLSIF's fifth anniversary. Above: Added on May 31, 2018. Pairs with Matsuura Kanan (Wedding Ver.). Above: Added on November 18, 2018. Pairs with Kurosawa Ruby (Music form Bremen Ver.). = Quotes = Home Screen My dad's the captain of an ocean liner. Wanna go for a ride sometime? The sea breeze feels amazing. I love how boating, swimming, and being a school idol all require a uniform. It's so cute! It can get overwhelming with swimming and Aqours, but I'm gonna try to make them both work! I love swimming practice, and I love Aqours rehearsals! Everything I do is so much fun. I'm so lucky. Hey, what if we did an Aqours show on a boat? I love that idea. My dreams unfurl! Let's both do our best, okay? We'll sail across the ocean of school idolhood, and the future beyond! I'm pretty jacked, if I do say so myself. *Giggle* Go ahead, feel my muscles. Let's practice! I'm with you all the way. Ahh, what a day! It'd be a shame to waste it. Wanna go swimming in the sea? (Spring Only) 夏の海は最高だよ！　都会に憧れる気持ちも分かるけど……私にとってはここの海が一番♪ (Summer only) The summer sea is the best! I can understand why people like the city... but for me, nothing beats the sea here. ♪ これから果南ちゃんと星を見に行くんだ。空のこと、もっと知っておきたいし♪ (Fall only) I'm going stargazing with Kanan-chan. I want to know more about the skies. ♪ Huh? It’s too cold to swim in the sea now. (Winter Only) *Gasp* Were you really looking forward to my ghost ship costume, or something? (SR#1027) Heh, heh, heh! Give me a treat or it's an aye aye trick for you! (SR#1027) Chi-kaaa! Let me help out around the ryokan! If we work together, we'll be done in no time. (SR#1044) Morning practice builds up bond as much as it does stamina, and it's so much fun! (SR#1051) I'm gonna set sail at full speed with school idols, swimming, and this school year. Aye aye! (SR#1097) My super lucky powers will give you good luck! (SR#1185) *Giggle* When I'm with you, my heart sings! (SR#1185) Nautical angel sounds so cool! Full speed ahead! Aye aye! (SR#1185) The circus makes lots of people smile, just like school idols! (SR#1228) What kind of costume would suit me best? A witch? A devil? Or maybe a vampire? (SR#1312) I wanna sing songs that even monsters would find catchy! (SR#1312) Halloween's a day that connects the living and the dead. It's kind of like Obon in that sense. (SR#1312) Gotta get my body warmed up before choir practice. I'm gonna go run a lap! (SR#1383) I never want to stop singing. And I hope you'll always be right here to hear me! (SR#1383) If nothing else, I want to spend Christmas with someone I care about. (SR#1383) I've been waiting for you! Want to try some delicious chocolates here at the Aqours maid cafe? (SSR#1131) The Aqours beach hut is going full speed ahead! The early bird gets the seat with the best view! (SSR#1272) Tapping the Character Hmm? What is it? If we all work together, we can accomplish anything! You startled me! I'll lose my form if you touch me like that out of nowhere. Worried about the weather? Here, I'll check which way the clouds are moving. What's up? Getting the urge to try the high dive? Hey, if you have that much free time, don't waste it pulling on that! Ack! Cut it out. That tickles! If you're bored, there's always the aquarium. I like to daydream about what fish I could be. Other Screens You can read the story of Aqours here. It... might be a little embarrassing! (Story Screen) This is your Team Member list. I hope everyone's doing well! (Team Members Screen) You should check up on your friends. School idols are always there to help one another. (Friends Screen) Event-Triggered This is the What's New section. I tend to neglect this... so you should take a look. (When there is something New) Goals... You gotta start small, work your way up, and someday your biggest dreams will come true! (When there are unfinished Goals) You got a present. Lucky you! (When you have uncollected Presents) Unread Stories? Hey, if there's some, you might as well read em. (When you have unread Stories) Special Practice is available? Sounds tough. Let's do it! (When you have members able to be Idolized) An event, huh? Well, may as well join in! (When there is an Event in Progress) Time out, time out! I need a break or I won't be able to put on a good show. (When LP is low) Captian! You need Love Gems to restore LP! (When LP is low) Date-Triggered Hmm, are you hungry? Heh, heh, heh. Then how about some of You's Special Valentine's Chocolate? Eat up! (Valentine's Day, February 14th) Time to show the results of our practice! This isn't just for us. I want everyone to enjoy the show! (Aqours First Live! ~Step ZERO to ONE~, February 26th) Hmm... Huh? Oh, I was checking out the Hina dolls. Wouldn't it be great if we had costumes like theirs? (Doll Festival, March 3rd) Are we all going to dress as the Hina doll? There's only supposed to be one... Oh, well. Whatevs! (Doll Festival, March 3rd) Hanamaru, Happy Birthday, zura! I think you're amazing, because when I read books, I just fall asleep! (Hanamaru's Birthday, March 4th) Hanamaru was really happy with her birthday present! I'm glad I went all out with the wrapping. (Hanamaru's Birthday, March 4th) Children's Day, huh? I'm not a kid so it has nothing to do with me... What? That's not the case? (Children's Day, May 5th) Watching the carp streamers swimming against the sky on Children's Day has me wanting to go for a dip! (Children's Day, May 5th) Cameos ヨーソロー！　たまには渡辺曜と一緒に航海に出ましょーーっ！ Yousoro! You should go out sailing together with Watanabe You every once in a while!